banana_recordzfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Kingston
Joshua Everett "Josh" Kingston (born 13 September 1997) is a Canadian singer-songwriter, who has been signed with Banana Music Group since 2011. His debut album Symphony was released in November 2011, followed by his second album In January, released in April 2012. His third album Up in Flames will be released in June 2013, and he is preparing to release a professional extended play entitled Zugzwang in September 2013. Life and career '1997–2009: Early life' Kingston was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada to parents Jacob and Anna Kingston. He has four brothers (Alex, 14; Zachory, 16; Weston, 21; and Everett; 25), along with three sisters (Julia, his twin; Alice, 22; and Melanie; 24). Before entering his singing hobby, he participated in several swimming and basketball teams. In January 2008, at the age of 10, he moved with his family to the Kensington Market area of Toronto, Ontario. Following his father's loss of a job, his family relocated to Brooklyn, New York City in September 2009. Around this time, he began playing piano and singing. '2011: ''Symphony Following encouragement from friends and family, Kingston posted a video of himself singing "Sink or Swim" by Tyrone Wells onto his YouTube account in January 2011. Over the next few months, Kingston met with several independent New York-based record labels, however these labels ultimately declined to sign Kingston due to his young age. In May, Bysa Records offered to send Kingston to Boston to meet with producers and other label executives, however Bysa withdrew from this agreement the following month. Kingston continued to record covers through June, when he came across several online record labels that mostly handled cover artists. Looking for a label that would professionally and realistically release his covers, he came across Banana Recordz in July. He submitted his "Sink or Swim" cover video to the label, and he was signed with them on 4 July. He immediately began recording the album in Guardings Studio, an independent studio located a few blocks away from his home. Already having several recorded covers, and looking to quickly release his covers, Kingston's debut single "Bend or Break" was released on 20 July. The song was independently written and produced by Kingston, who drew inspiration from "Sink or Swim" from the song. "Bend or Break" would ultimately go on to be nominated for Best Original Song in the 2012 SMA Music Awards. Following the release of this single, he released "To Build A Home" as his second single in August. In September, he collaborated with fellow Banana Recordz artist Carly on the single "Love You Like A Love Song", which was nominated for Best Collaboration in the 2012 SMA Music Awards. His fourth single "Marchin' On" was released in October. Symphony, his debut album, was released on 9 November. The album contained 7 songs, and its release had been delayed by about two weeks. Upon release, Symphony received mixed reviews, and its financial success was lukewarm. Despite this, Banana Recordz considered Kingston to have further potential, and his contract with the label was renewed in December. On 11 November, the Top 5 audio podcast Banana Recordz Countdown premiered with Kingston serving as its host, however the podcast was immediately put on hiatus. '''2011–12: ''In January Following the renewal of his contract, Josh opted to release his second album in Spring 2012. He began primary recording for this album on 8 December 2011. He stated later that month that his second album would be more "mellow" than ''Symphony, and that he was hoping to put more time and effort into the album than he did with his debut effort. Banana stated that the album would be rock-influenced. Kingston launched Indigo Records on 1 January 2012. Indigo is licensed as a subsidiary of Banana Music, however was wholly-operated and owned by Kingston. Kingston signed a 3-year deal with Banana Music, that gave Banana exclusive distribution rights for all Indigo Records content through 2015. On 13 January, Kingston announced that his second album, In January, would be released on 2 May. Kingston had initially contemplated naming the album Home. The lead single from the album, "Stronger" was released on 14 February, followed by its second single "Chasing Cars", which was released on 30 March. In January was released two weeks earlier than initially planned on 20 April. The album contained 12 tracks along with 3 bonus tracks. In April, Kingston was asked by Banana Music to record new songs for a deluxe edition of the album. On 1 June, a new single entitled "Wide Awake" was released as the lead single from the album's deluxe edition. "Set Fire to the Rain" was released as the third single from In January and the fourth overall single from the In January era on 20 June. The album's deluxe edition, entitled'' In January: Four Seasons'', was released on 26 June and contained 6 new songs. On 1 August, a SendSpace exclusive version of the album was released under the title In January: Download Release, which contained 1 new song entitled "Eyes Open", which won an SMA Music Award for Best Original Song. "Part of Me" was released as Four Season's second and final single on 27 August. On 17 September, a new single entitled "I Won't Give Up" was released as the lead single from'' In January: The Complete Collection''; the final re-release/deluxe edition of In January. On 11 October, "In January" was released as the fourth and final single from the original edition of In January. "Fix You" was released on 10 November as the second and final single from The Complete Collection, and as the ninth and final overall single from the'' In January'' era. The Complete Collection was released on 11 November, officially ending the In January ''era. '2012–present: Up in Flames ''and ''Zugzwang In March 2012, Kingston confirmed that he would create a third album. Initially planning to have his third album consist of entirely original music, he later cancelled these plans, deciding to have the album consist of mainly covers. He began writing original songs later that month, which he intended to include on his third album. Throughout 2012, he referred to his third album in secret under the working title of Suns & Storms. Recording for his third album had been planned to begin in September, however he delayed recording in order to promote In January: The Complete Collection. He announced in November that the album would be produced by himself, instead of by Nick Roads, who produced Symphony and In January. Recording for his third album on 1 January 2013; two days later than planned. Kingston spent the majority of the next two months recording the album and planning out how the album and its singles would be released and promoted. He stated that he planned to have recording finished by 12 May, however that this deadline would be extended if he needed more time. In February, Banana Recordz Countdown returned, however Kingston did not return as the podcast's host. In a highly promoted and anticipated press release on 3 March, Kingston announced that his third album, Up in Flames, would be released in June, and he released the album's lead single "Charlie Brown". Later that month, he began a 3-week recording hiatus in order to promote the album. On 2 April, "I Need Your Love" was released as the album's first promotional single. On 8 April, Kingston guest-hosted Banana Recordz Countdown, where he announced that Up in Flames would be released on 23 June 2013. The album's second official single "Madness" was released on 19 April 2013. On 20 April 2013, Kingston announced on his Twitter account that an original single entitled "Zugzwang" would be released on iTunes in June 2013, becoming his debut official single and his first song to be released professionally. The song is the lead single from Zugzwang, an extended play that will be released on iTunes in September 2013. Artistry and personal life '''Influences and voice Kingston has consistently referred to as English rock band Coldplay and American rock band OneRepublic as his main influences, and has cited alternative rock as his favourite and most influential music genre. He named his third album Up in Flames which is a song on Coldplay's album Mylo Xyloto (2011). He has stated that Canadian band Marianas Trench is his main influence to include the pop rock and indie genre in his albums. More recently, he has included Snow Patrol, Muse, Florence + the Machine, Demi Lovato, Rihanna, Kelly Clarkson, Usher, Ne-Yo, Beyonce, and Lana Del Rey in his list of major influences. Kingston's albums consistently have major alternative rock, pop rock, indie rock, indie pop, and pop influences, however many of his songs utilize genres such as R&B and chamber pop. Kingston's voice has been praised for its mellow and relaxing undertones, however has been criticized for not working with many pop songs, with most critics noting that his voice works better with indie songs. Kingston has acknowledged this, saying, "I know that there are genres I should do and genres I shouldn't do, just as there are with any artist, but I enjoy experimenting with other types of music and I wouldn't consider indie to be my most influential genre". 'Religion and health' Kingston has stated he is agnostic and does not believe in any specific religion, however has stated "I would hope that some type of physical or spiritual force is helping us and guiding us along". He has stated most of his family members are Christian but lack major religious beliefs, and that he has never attended or "even been inside of" a church or any other religious establishment. Kingston was formally a vegetarian, however now eats meat due to chronic low blood pressure. Due to his hypotension, Kingston often faints and he takes medication for this. Discography